


A Difficult Decision

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Draco is stunned by Harry’s request.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 75





	A Difficult Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

Draco pitched forward just a little as he was again nudged from behind.

“Stop it.”

“Draco…” Harry gave Draco’s shoulder another encouraging push.

“I can’t _believe_ what you just asked me to do! Why?”

Draco had previously rested in tranquil bliss on the smooth chest of his lover, but now he sat bolt upright at the edge of the mattress, stunned and trembling slightly. 

“Isn’t that obvious?”

Shaking his head, Draco considered the question. “No, it _isn’t_ obvious why you would want _me_ of _all_ people to do _that_!”

“Who _else_ would you have liked me to ask?”

“I’m sure that you know a _myriad_ of other people more suited to that than myself.” His attempt at sarcasm failed miserably.

“Nope,” Harry chortled. “I’m afraid that you’re the first person that came to mind.”

The possibility of coping with this dilemma was proving futile to Draco. “I think… that we should just go to sleep and talk about it in the morning.”

“But I'm trying to get you to answer my question!” 

Realising that Harry was determined to receive a reply, Draco retreated into stubborn denial. “I did answer it.” 

“No. You didn’t.”

Aware of the anxious twinge Harry’s voice had developed, Draco sat in silence, processing the request. 

“Draco…" Harry nudged again, gentler this time. “Speak to me…”

But Draco couldn’t bring himself to speak, didn’t have any idea what he might say in response. 

“Don’t you want to?”

“I’m not… sure," he choked out.

“You’re really not?”

“No.” The hand stroking his skin stilled and dropped away.

“Okay.” Spoken with unusual quietness, the word caused something deep inside Draco to twist in regret.

“Harry, it’s not that, it’s… there has to be someone more suitable.”

“No. Not really.”

“Why _me_?”

“Because… well, if you don’t understand, maybe I did make a mistake.”

The mattress sank beneath him and when he finally found the courage to turn around, Draco was dismayed to see that Harry’s back was pressed up against the headboard, legs curled in defensively as Harry stared down at his wringing hands.

“Do you really want me to do that?” Draco ventured nervously.

Peering at the down-turned face, Draco winced when he caught a shimmer in the normally bright eyes. 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t.” 

Draco crawled forward to bridge the ever-growing gap between them. “Harry…”

“I understand.” Prising himself away from the headboard, Harry scooted off the edge of the bed, clearly avoiding any further physical contact. “Like I said, it’s okay.” Draco watched as a pyjama shirt was retrieved from the floor. Trembling fingers failed to master the attached buttons. “Don’t worry about it. I just thought you might’ve liked to.”

Although he continued to doubt and debate why _anyone_ would ask this of him, the obvious distress building within Harry was causing Draco to waver. 

Draco struggled to speak through the lump lodged in his throat. “Harry… I’m sorry.” 

Harry gave up his fight with the shirt and tossed it back to the floor in disgust before finding his voice again. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it _does_.”

“I’m going to do what you suggested and just go to sleep.” Climbing onto the bed and burrowing under the sheets, Harry pulled them up to his neck, turning on his side to face the other way.

“I’ve upset you.”

“I’m not upset, just… disappointed.”

Sliding down beside the sheeted mount of Potter and stroking a hand along Harry’s shoulder, Draco tried to turn the rigid body around to face him but was met with resistance. “Harry, do you _really_ want me to?”

“I did, but… just forget it.” Harry burrowed deeper.

Draco spooned into the warmth of Harry and whispered into the black mass of hair poking out of the top of the sheet. “I didn’t actually decline the suggestion. I was… surprised.”

Harry’s voice was muffled from beneath the covers. “But you don’t want to.” 

Draco grasped the edge of the sheet and pulled it down to reveal Harry’s face. “Ask me again.”

Harry turned to look up at him with wide, shiny eyes. After many hesitant breaths, Harry muttered, “Draco… do you want to get married?”

“Yes.” The eyes grew brighter as Draco leant in for a kiss.


End file.
